The typical telephone communications system includes a large number of telephone wires coming from the telephone company, termed distribution wires, which can either be in the form of multi-wire buried cable or aerial cable. These wires must be connected to particular wires extending to telephones at particular sites. Terminal blocks are typically used to connect the large number of multiple wire pairs. Such terminal blocks typically connect from 1 to 50 individual service wire pairs to the distribution cable that may have several thousand-wire pairs. Generally, the terminal block is spliced to the distribution cable through a splicing cable or stub cable that forms part of the terminal block. The customer service wires are then connected to the terminal blocks through some type of terminal, which, ideally, enables the service wires to be easily connected, tested, disconnected and reconnected on site.
As new telephones are installed in a locality, an end or each phone wire is coupled or terminated to an appropriate terminal on the terminal block. Where insulated wires are to be terminated in the field, the conductors of the insulated wires need to be easily installed or affixed to the terminal. As many wires are required for operation, it is essential that the installation of the wires be accomplished with minimal effort and tooling. Generally, such terminal blocks include stub cables previously affixed thereto with discrete wires joined at one end to respective terminals in the block and the terminations sealed such as by potting. The terminated ends of the discrete wires of the stub cable are then spliced in the field to the appropriate ones of the distribution wires outside of the terminal block in a spliced closure.
Insulated wires within the industry are not always the same gauge and therefore the connectors and terminals must be designed to accommodate more than one wire size. A typical size wire, running from the terminal block to the phone installation can be a copper-clad steel wire with a gauge of about 18½ AWG (F-drop wire), or a solid copper wire having a gauge of about 19 to 26 AWG having a considerable thinner insulation jacket than the 18½ AWG gauge wire. It can be appreciated, that a connector having a higher quality means for terminating conductors, and having a means to accommodate more than one insulated wire size is desirable.
One type of connector used for in-line splicing of telecommunication wires is the discrete connector. The discrete connector is primarily used for in-line or ½ tap slicing (or bridge splicing) of telecommunication wire pairs. The discrete connector typically includes a pair of insulation displacement connectors (IDC), which are encased in a plastic housing. The discrete connection is typically a one-time use connector, which provides no protection against power surges cause by lightning or other electrical surges. In addition, the discrete connector often does not include any means for testing the electrical circuit from either the central office or to the customer.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an electrical connector assembly that is easily installed and provides reusability, a means to test the connection from the central office and to the customer, and which also provides lightening and surge protection.